A Name Long Forgotten
by Raven2313
Summary: Secrets. The World of Remnant is plagued by them. Fairy tales hide more truth than people realize. A girls life gets flipped upside down when she discovers her name is one of great praise. However, it comes with a lot of responsibility and sacrifice. With evil brewing on the horizon once again, it will be up to Remnants heroes to once again raise to glory...or meet their demise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Reader. First off I wanted to thank you for being curious enough to click on this story. To be completely honest, this is my first time seriously writing out anything. I don't particularly think im good at writing but I wanted to try none the less and get this out there.**

 **This is the first chapter in a series of chapters that are to come. This will be a full story (that is my hope anyways). To establish some context, this story will incorporate a unique story line but also include some events that revolve around the official world of Remnant as RT has so far made. However, I am trying to keep that to a minimum, only using it as a tool to establish a sense of time frame.**

 **There will be chapters that do experience some kind of a time lapse between each other, but I will try to make that perfectly clear in my writing.**

 **Now, as this is my absolute first time at seriously writing, I am looking forward to all the feedback; good or bad. I want to know seriously what you thought of this chapter and those to come. I am serious in wanting to improve. Those that have pro read this for me have enjoyed it so im hoping ya'll will as well. I enjoyed writing this as I am enjoying planning the future of this story. I don't have a release schedule in mind but hopefully on a weekly basis.**

 **Now enough of my rambling, please enjoy...oh and it will make sense near the end I promise.**

* * *

The pain enveloped her the more she ran. She continued to run even though every fiber in her body told her she needed to stop and breathe. But she couldn't. She knew the moment she stopped, it would catch up to her. Whatever _IT_ was. No! She couldn't; she had to keep moving. Although she was able to run at a modest speed, her right arm continued covering the wound on her left side.

Blood continuing to pour out in a near steady stream, she looked down in her haste to inspect the area. The deep cut ran along near her side going as far down crossing halfway down her stomach, and upwards near her breast. She couldn't believe she had been so careless as to let this thing land that powerful blow. She cursed under her breath while she continued to put her body through extended agony, wishing she could just stop moving. But it was life or death, and she wasn't ready to die just yet.

She observed whatever surroundings she could. Looking to her left or right only painted the same image; blackness. The tree lines were far in either direction, but they looked like oily paintings. Maybe it was just her vision failing her, but it did not look like nature. No, it looked like despair, emptiness, death.

Ahead of her, only a pathway guided her feet. Nothing can be seen further than a few feet ahead of her. She had been running in the same direction for a while now. She began to feel though she had run far, nothing around her seemed to move out of place as she advanced. It was as if she was running into some kind of void. The ground directly below her combat boots consisted of only dirt. But none of that concerned her at the moment. Only thought, was running…running as fast as her body would allow to get away from that thing she had encountered.

She snuck a glance behind her, never stopping or turning around completely. She had been running away from the dark forest that she had encountered the shadowy figure that continued to give chase. However, she noticed the sky seemed a bit red and orange in some parts. She knew what it was, but never saw it until now. Fire. The fires she knew was only a sign of the death and destruction that was taking place below the billowing smoke that continued to raise into the pitch-black sky.

A few tears started falling from her eyes, slowly making their way down her face. She couldn't wipe the tears off though. She had to just let them fall as they continued to intensify in her eyes. Her vision becoming blurry due to all the liquid building up. She couldn't use her left hand to wipe them off as it was currently occupied carrying her weapon and her right arm currently holding in her guts from falling out (at least that's what she believed). The weapon normally very heavy to begin with, only feeling that much heavier in her current condition. But she had to press on. Her weapon had saved her thus far, she could not risk having her weapon tucked away, unprepared and ready to block anything that might suddenly find its way towards her. Although she was afraid, in immense pain, gasping for air, her legs burning hotter than the sun, she was still on full alert and ready.

She glanced behind her again to see if the shadow chasing her was still following in pursuit. For a moment, she felt relief swarm through her when she saw nothing but the forest and the burning sky as she did moments ago. But once she turned her face forward, that's when she saw it, suddenly in front of her. The shadow that had been following her. Her eyes widened in shock as she briefly took a few more strides forward in her effort to stop in her haste. She noticed the area in front of her expanded to reveal an area of more dirt, but with little patches of dried grass. A small are for a battle.

The shadow locked onto her, suddenly charging at her at incredible speed. The figure was holding something on its right side where the hand would be. She could not make out any definite body parts similar to hers so believed this was some kind of monster. The thing it was holding gave her a hint of a weapon. Long and solid like some kind of staff, but it was not straight. It had jagged parts to it, almost like a tree branch. But this was no branch. She saw it charging towards her, only looking at the weapon. It felt like the weapon was speaking aloud in the air. ' _Kill her_ ' is all she could hear in her thoughts. The weapon clearly was not something you see everyday. No, this weapon almost looked like the essence of nightmares and all the negative and dark emotions that go with them. She almost let herself get entranced by it before snapping back to the situation at hand.

She raised her left arm as pain surged her body from the sudden movements, readying for the attack and her defense. The weapon drew closer towards her at a frightful speed, thinking there was no way she would be able to effectively block the attack. As It came within arms length, another joined the fray out of nowhere. Another figure suddenly throwing their weapon in-between to stop the charge.

She lost her balance slightly at the sudden appearance of the new figure that blocked the attack barreling towards her, taking a few unbalanced steps backwards before she regained composure on her feet. Her eyes analyzed the new figure in front her, also unrecognizable but had a silhouette that she almost felt incredibly drawn to, as if she knew this figure but could not remember from where. The figure was not dark or shadowy like the one that had just attacked her. It was brighter and gave off an aura that sang hope, peace, tranquility, love. She knew this figure was to be trusted. It held in its left hand a similar staff like weapon but this one spoke differently to her. It said to her that it was there to guard and protect, not kill and destroy. This one was much smaller though than the dark figures own, but felt just as powerful in a way.

She continued to stare at the new figure that suddenly was before her but was knocked out of her thoughts. A loud and powerful shriek came from the dark shadow that only made her pain feel that much worst. She looked down at her side, right hand still trying to hold her insides together and keep as much blood in as she could. The wound started pulsating in pain and stinging the surface. She couldn't take any more of it. She fell to her knees, her weapon leaving the grip of her hand and falling to the ground next to her. Her left arm supporting her on the ground as she quivered on her knees still holding herself together. Tears started to roll down even faster, almost instantly coating the dirt she faced in wetness. Death starting to seem like a much better alternative at this point.

The shadows shriek continued to fill the area with torment. The loud noise so loud in her mind that she felt like she started bleeding from her ears. She couldn't cover her ears though as one arm was supporting her, and the other was deeply coated in her blood that she thought if she removed it from her side she would instantly bleed out and fade into the dark. She looked up, vision still blurry from all the liquid in her eyes. She felt like the bright figure was looking at her in fear as if she was about to leave this world. She saw the figure turn back around to face the shadow and in an instant, raised its weapon and lunged forward in a quick haste. With a mighty strike, the shriek stopped as the new battle began.

The bright figure looked faster and more agile than the shadow. The bright figure moving around its target in such a way that made her own tactics seem to head strong on the battlefield. The two figures clashing weapons at any given opportunity as both tried to reach their respective targets. The bright figure seemed to have connect its weapon to the shadow's form a few times, and the shadow repaying the favor in return. Both battled ferociously for a short time until it looked as if both were starting to get worn down. But the intensity of their strikes never frayed. At each point their weapons contacted each other, sent a shock wave into the surrounding area. She watched almost in awe as the two figures appeared to be dancing and battling at the same time. Both were fluid and precise with their battle maneuvers. The bright figure having a little more elegance in its stride. It seemed like she was going to be saved until she noticed what the dark figure was really doing.

The shadow kept dancing around her guardian as it did the same. Both slashing at each other with intensity. The shadow lunged once at the bright figure, but her protector was quick and clever enough to see the sudden change in tactics and quickly moved out of the way, but exposed its back side to the shadow. The shadow quick to see the pinhole of a window and quickly side stepped back around and lunged once again. Before her guardian could react, the shadow's weapon found its mark where she believed, if they were even human, the small of the bright figure's back was.

Her guardian's form moved along with the weapon piercing through, loosing grip of its weapon and dropping it to the ground. The battle seemed to have been won. The shadow holding firmly onto its long weapon continued, but slowly, pushing its way into the form of her guardian as the dark tip busted out the other side. No blood, or bodily liquid of any kind splashed or gushed out, but could see the colour around the area begin to fade into a blackness. She was left in horror at the sight. She didn't know who or what this figure was, but felt connected to it in a way. Her emotions started to get the better of her as more liquid pooled in her eyes.

With a singular thought, she lifted herself off her arm, only being supported by her knees in the dirt. With her left hand free, she quickly wiped the liquid out of her eyes, her vision becoming clearer. She was in fear, but also angered by what she had just witnessed but she wasn't sure why. She grasped the grip of her weapon and used it to get off the ground. She dropped her right arm from where she had left it for some time now, thinking she was keeping herself alive that way from bleeding out or her guts falling to the ground. She was slightly relived when the latter had not occurred, but noticed the blood started pooling through again.

She looked up at the sight of the two figures again. The shadow had turned its gaze upon her, though its weapon still lodged in the form of the bright figure. Her guardian looked lifeless. With a rough and forceful tug, the shadow broke its weapon free from her protector, and the figure dropped to the ground. She was again slightly relieved that it was still moving. It looked as if it were clutching a hand to the area that had just been impaled. The bright figure looked at her, and she felt concern and sadness in that gaze. Her anger quickly turned into an inferno of emotions within her. She gripped her weapon, moving into an attacking posture and made her decision. She lunged forward towards the shadow in a might that almost seemed unnatural to her. She managed to run at a faster than normal speed although her body was screaming in pain, but she ignored that. She pushed all other feelings of agony aside. She only had one thought in mind. Killing this thing.

She charged at the monster with a fierceness she had never known. She gripped both hands to her weapon and held it slightly above her. As she drew closer, the shadow held out its weapon in preparation for the attack. She considered her options as she drew closer, knowing there were virtually none. She decided it was going to have to be a full-frontal assault and she would have to put all her brute force into the attack. She remembered back briefly to the fight with her defender. Both of them always kept themselves planted to the ground in some fashion. She thought maybe she could surprise the shadow in a sudden aerial assault. She knew what she was going to do.

Taking a few larger strides in her sprint toward her target, she pretended to bring down her weapon to meet the shadow. But what she actually did was quickly invert her weapon so the largest side was pointed at the ground while jumping into the air. The shadow took the bait. Its weapon began to move upwards to block the faked attack. With all the quickness she had left, she dug the tip end of her weapon into the ground, using it to shift her momentum in the air. She tilted her body into a backflip while she timed her attack perfectly. While her body was in a backward motion, still moving forward toward the shadow, she tugged her weapon out of the ground. She put all the strength she had left into an upward swing, pushing the length of her weapon as hard as she could underneath her target. Her weapon plunged into the form of the monster with a fierce stab. Although her strength was not anywhere near its potential, there was enough force for it to go in and out the other side. The evidence of her success was heard as the shadow shrieked loudly. The shadow dropped its weapon, falling directly behind her, moving its arm like figures to the point of contact. She backed away slightly as she observed what she had just accomplished. Her weapon lodged firmly into the mid section of the dark form. However, the fear returned as the gaze of the shadow returned, this time with a fiery red glow.

She began to feel that earlier sensation of horror as she stared at the dark form. That was her mistake. The shadow quickly tore out her weapon from its form and lunged for her, its shadowy arm extended and going for her head. She didn't have time to react in her condition, the pain now taking a heavy toll on her body from the complex maneuver she had just accomplished. She was too slow to do anything at all. The shadow grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up with a single shadowy arm. For the first time, she could feel what the dark figure felt like. She quickly grabbed the shadowy arm, and was surprised that it felt like she was holding onto a solid piece of air (that's what she thought anyways). No skin like feeling at all. She knew this wasn't human at this point.

She tried with all the energy and strength she had left to pry her self free of the shadows grasp as it continued to choke her. Her lungs started feeling more strained as she tried to get in any breath she could, burning inside her. She tried to kick at the shadow to try and break herself free, but the length of its transparent arm didn't allow her feet to make any kind of contact. She felt the blood from her wound spilling out harder. She started to feel her life slipping away. She couldn't resist anymore. She was too weak, exhausted, in pain, in agony, and above all, in fear that she couldn't muster anymore strength to attempt to fight back.

She turned her head in the direction where she last saw her guardian. She saw it was still laying there in the same spot, unable to do anything. But she noticed it was not dead yet. It was reaching out to her. It was trying to get to her. She met the gaze of the bright form and suddenly felt her heart warm up, even though her body was shutting down from the strangle hold she was in. She felt the connection deepen, but then it was interrupted. She could feel the shadow moving. She turned back to its red gaze and saw it was bringing up its other arm beside it; weapon again in hand. She had no idea how it was able to grab it from the ground without her noticing. It was pointing directly at her. She knew what was coming, and she couldn't do anything to stop it this time. She could not run, she could not block it with her own weapon, she couldn't do anything but watch. As quickly as she saw it, the weapon came lunging into her, impaling her body.

The shadow dropped her to the ground. She could only see the darkness of the sky. The weapon still stuck in her, and out the other side. The shadow now hovering over her, same red eyes as before. Staring down at her, got closer to her face. The creature spoke for the first time to her. In a voice that would have killed any living thing that heard it, she heard it say before drifting into blackness…" _Die"_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! The girl yelled out in a loud and powerful scream. She quickly sat up on her bed, in fear and full of panic. She started searching her body for her wounds, blood, the weapon, anything that shouldn't be there. She found none of it. She was drenched in sweat, and her breathing was as heavy as if she had just run a marathon at full sprint. Her head was dizzy, she felt feverish, and she could feel the salty tears running down here eyes. The area surrounding her was dark but with a subtle glow coming from the window. More liquid pooled into her eyes before releasing into a river of fear down her face. She dug her face into her hands, and just cried out emotions.

She heard footsteps rushing towards her in such away that screamed urgency. Suddenly the room was lit up as the door to the room flung open in a panic.

"Ruby!" she heard the voice yell out, sensing the panic behind it. The room lit up too quickly for her, blinded by the sudden light that enveloped the area from the lights in the hallway. As she tried to focus, her eyes, she suddenly felt a firm, but gentle grasp on her shoulders. Her eyes now adjusting, she could see her father, Taiyang, suddenly staring down at her. Concern filling in his eyes.

"Ruby, are you OK! I heard you screaming from my office downstairs."

She couldn't say anything. Still speechless from what she had just experienced. She looked up at him, noticing his unkept bright blonde hair, the scruffy but thin stubble that he called a beard, the gentle blue eyes she had always found shelter in when she was younger, and a grin that made her believe that everything was alright. But in her mind, everything was not alright. She still couldn't speak after what she had endured. Instead of speaking she started to cry even harder. The liquid pooling out of her eyes like a waterfall. She felt her dad bring her closer towards him, his arms wrapping around her in a comforting and protective embrace. She dug her face into his shirt while she let it all out.

She felt another presence enter the room, this time knowing exactly who it was.

"Ruby, are you alright?" she heard her sister say alarmingly. Yang came closer and sat next to her, opposite their dad and placed a gentle hand on her back, rubbing up and down in attempt to calm and relax her.

She must have cried a good while with her dad and sister present as she started to feel her tears dry up. More relaxed now that she knew she was safe and alive, she pushed herself gently away from her dad's arms. She looked him in the eye, still holding that reassuring grin that he was not going to let anything happen to her.

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to scare you or Yang." she said in a whimper.

"It's ok. Seems like you suffered quite the ordeal. You wanna talk about it?"

"It was just a really bad dream…a really, _REALLY_ bad dream. I'd rather not talk about it right now if that's ok with you."

"Well alright…if you want to talk about it, I'm always here for you my little rose.", her dad said with a confident and ensuring grin. He ran his thumb across her check as he wiped stray tears away. "Try and get some sleep. If you need me, I'll be in my office for a bit longer. Good night and I love you." He leaned in closer and gave her a soft but loving kiss on her forehead. He got up and walked out the room and headed back downstairs.

She suddenly felt her body being hugged again from behind, forgetting Yang was still sitting with her. She felt Yang's face over her shoulder, her warm breath brushing at her neck. She must have shampooed tonight as the scent of citrus was stronger than usual. She craned her neck a little in effort to meet Yang's lilac eyes.

Yang hugged her a little tighter and nuzzled closer to her ear and in a soft tone asked, "Are you ok Ruby? That sounded awful and I almost set the house on fire when I heard you screaming. I panicked and rushed out of bed with Ember Celica ready to beat some heads in." Ruby looked down at her sister's arms, noticing that only one half of her pair of gauntlets was strapped to her. She must have been in such a panic that she only found one side to her duo.

"I-Im ok Yang. Thank you. I'm still a little shaken up, but il be alright. Was just a really bad nightmare. But it didn't feel like a nightmare. It felt kind of real. It's a long dream, but short version I was killed. I was stabbed by some kind of weapon. It felt real. I felt like I was being stabbed." Ruby said in almost a whisper. Ruby didn't go into a lot of detail cause the dream WAS really long, but she explained enough that Yang understood the horror she experienced. "When I woke up, I felt like I was really in pain. I searched everywhere I knew I had been hurt, but found nothing. But I felt it. I felt like something had gone through me and I was dying."

"But you're not, and you're ok. Your dream must have just been so intense your body believed it was real and made you feel the pain. I heard that can happen if something shocks you that badly."

Although it felt assuring to know that Yang maybe had a point, something in the back of her mind told her otherwise. This was no ordinary dream. This felt real, almost seemed real. She never had this kind of a dream before. She knew she should just forget about it, but she kept a dream journal and she knew she would be documenting those thoughts in the next page. She would eventually be reminded of it.

"Maybe your just worked up and your mind is in overdrive. It was only a day ago you stopped some baddies from robbing that dust shop in Vale and met one of your heroes, AND got pushed up two years in school and made your way into Beacon. Maybe your just over excited."

Ruby recounted those events from the other day. She was in a dust shop in the city when a bunch of thugs tried to rob the place. She was able to take out all the henchmen but the mastermind got away. A huntress…NO, a Master Huntress joined her as she tried to take down the baddie ring leader. She was overjoyed to be fighting next to a real huntress. However, the baddie ended up jumping onto an air ship and another started counter attacking from above. The Master Huntress battled well but in the end, could not stop the new attacker in the air ship. They were defeated but safe as they watched the air ship disappear into the night sky.

Afterwards, she was interrogated by the Master Huntress but not before finding out who she is. Her name is Glynda Goodwhich; Master Huntress, Professor at Beacon Academy, and Assistant to the Headmaster of Beacon. Although she was overly joyed, she couldn't help but feel like she had done something wrong the way the huntress had scolded her. However, she had been saved by a new man that joined them in the interrogation room and her heart almost beat out of her body. Professor Ozpin sat down with a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee offering her one of the delicious treats. She accepted without hesitation because, well, who doesn't like cookies?

Professor Ozpin was more relaxed and composed than the Master Huntress, speaking in a calm and relaxing manner that made Ruby forget about the scolding she had just received. They talked about her weapon Crescent Rose a great deal and about why she was studying at Signal Academy. But one thing that caught her off guard was that Ozpin had been staring into her silver eyes, almost studying them before stating the obvious.

"You have silver eyes." he said in the same calm manner.

She didn't know how to respond, but he dropped it immediately. Ruby mentioned that she was two years away from applying to Beacon Academy, and that her sister is starting there this coming semester. He questioned the fact that she wanted to apply to his school before extending an invitation to skip the two years left, and the required entrance exam so she could start her studies at Beacon in the coming semester as well.

She was elated, exited, happy, in joy and accepted the offer without hesitation. Ever since, she couldn't give those feelings the slip. Maybe Yang was right and she was just over exited about starting Beacon two years early. This would make her the youngest ever to be accepted into Beacon, and all because she was at the right place, at the right time, and met the right people, and did the right thing. Or so she thought until she recounted the Master Huntresss' scolding.

"Maybe your right Yang. Maybe I am just worked up. But I am going to write this down in my journal anyways to remember. It was a horrible dream, but I felt there was something deeper in there that I haven't realized yet. I can't explain it, but I felt connected to the dream in a way that made it feel that much more real."

Ruby turned back to look at Yang's beautiful lilac eyes staring at her intently listening to what she was saying. She felt reassured that nothing would happen to her if she went back to sleep.

"Thanks for listening Yang, I'm sorry I woke you. I'm going to try and get some sleep."

Yang looked at her a moment longer before a loving grin appeared on her face. Yang hugged her a little tighter before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. She ruffled her red hair gently and gave her one of her iconic winks.

"Alright little sis. You sure you wanna sleep alone? You can always come sleep with me if your still feeling scared."

Ruby considered the offer before nodding her head saying she was ok to sleep alone. Anytime Ruby felt scared, she knew she could count on Yang to make her feel better. She used to sleep with her sister on occasion when she would have nightmares, or felt alone. This time she felt confident enough to go back to sleep alone. After all, she started to feel a little grown up now that she was going to a prestigious huntsman academy. She wanted to try and mature a little bit before she got there.

"Ok, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

With another smaller and softer hug, Yang left the room, closing the door behind her. The room wasn't as dark as before. The glow of the shattered moon lit the room well enough to offer her some comfort. She laid back down pulling the blanket close to her face. She started recounting the dream, wincing at the darker and more horrific scenes. She eventually was able to push it out of her mind. Normally, she would write about her dreams immediately to not loose any of it, but this dream was so vivid and plastered onto her mind that she knew it could wait until morning.

She eventually was able to get to sleep, but not before shedding a few more tears… _What did it all mean? What was it I saw. Who was the guardian and why did I feel connected to it? Why does it still hurt?_


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is, the second chapter! Thanks to everyone that read the first and seemed to enjoy it considering I haven't heard anything negative yet. I really appreciate it. But please, if you like, loved, hated, or whatever, let me know. I really want to become a better writer, and believe some feedback will help.**

 **This chapter however is quite a bit longer than the first. As I wrote it, it only became longer and longer because I didn't want to leave out any detail to give this story shape. I really hope that doesn't deter you but this is 6500+ words. I REALLY REALLY hope you enjoy it! Chapter 3 already in the works.**

 **Now please, Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another great summer morning, sunlight undisturbed by clouds coating the land in brilliant warmth. The air was calm, only soft and gentle breezes passing through on occasion. It was a little cooler than usual, but it was still very comfortable. However, the energy was filled with a little anxiety.

It had been nearly three weeks since Ruby had thwarted an attempted dust robbery in Vale; her reward being early admittance into one of Remnants most prestigious combat schools. She would be skipping ahead two whole years and joining her sister at Beacon Academy. The only problem was…they would be leaving for Beacon tomorrow.

"Why am I always behind!" Ruby cried out. She was in a panic, zipping all through their island home trying to organize and pack for the upcoming school year, using her semblance to try and speed through tasks. Ruby had spent most of the week basking in some last-minute summer fun before school started again, however she neglected in her chores and now was scrambling to get everything done.

Ruby isn't the most organized girl, with piles of cloth in various parts of her room. Power tools she used to work on Crescent Rose were laying in a disorganized pile; one would wonder how their house had not burned down yet from the obvious fire hazards. Her bed usually not made with blankets and pillows thrown about as if Ruby was wrestling in her sleep. Finding everything she needed to pack was a challenge since she could barely even find where she left her own shoes.

However, Ruby was not the only one in a frenzy that morning. Yang was also trying to get her own packing done. She was far more organized than Ruby, but both girls shared the same lack of initiative when it came to school (or chores). Yang though is more high maintenance than her sister considering the care she gives her beauty.

Along with the cloths she would need to take, she also had a large assortment of care products to ensure she always looked her best. Yang knew she was attractive, with looks rivaling those of super models. However, she never used it to her advantage (except for getting into clubs and free drinks…she is a party girl after all). She kept her appearances at their best because it only made her feel good, not make a statement.

She stood taller than Ruby, with a thin flat upper body, long legs, soft skin with a subtle tan, the iris of her eyes a gentle and warming lilac colour, a beautiful and charming bright smile, and a long thick blonde mane with silky smooth strands and a few subtle curves. Her figure overall showed smooth and appealing curves in just the right places. Though she looked delicate, her body was very toned thanks to her many years in combat school, but her muscular build never hid her body's features. However, one of her most noticeable features is her bust size; bigger than average woman and usually required tighter clothing in combat to ensure it didn't get in the way or slow her down.

Ruby battled with a scythe that doubled as a high-powered sniper rifle. This allowed her to take on enemies but always keep a little distance. Yang however was more head on and liked getting face to face and let her fist do the talking. Her weapon of choice being Ember Celica, her trusted gauntlets capable of firing high-powered shotgun rounds, and even explosives. The firearm capabilities also allowed her to increase the power behind punches, as well as her propel her velocity. She used them often to move more quickly, just like Ruby uses her semblance in combination with the recoil of her sniper rifle to jolt from point to point. Yang could technically fight without Ember Celica, but she would be less effective as her power would be reduced without all the additional enhancements.

The day dragged on however, with both girls rushing to get their last-minute preparations done. It was a little past noon time before both girls dragged their luggage into the living room and setting them next to the door. Both girls stood relieved as they had mutually agreed they were done.

"Well sis, looks like that's it." Yang said with a satisfied grin. "Tomorrow we head to Beacon, you still feeling nervous?"

Ruby sighed in content as the packing and cleaning had been completed, but she began fiddling with her hands in anxiety. She was leaving Signal Academy two years ahead of her class, was now the youngest ever to be admitted into any huntsman academy, and she was going to be living even further from home. She had many mixed emotions about the year to come, and felt like there was a lot a pressure on her for all her accomplishment, but she was desperately trying to calm herself down and stray away from the thoughts.

"Yea a little…its just all to sudden. One minute I'm stopping bad guys, the next I'm being bumped ahead of my class and going to another, more advanced school. I've always dreamed about this, but I never knew it would happen so quickly." Ruby said, with nervousness in her voice.

"Don't worry sis, your going to be fine. I'm going to be there to, so at least you won't be alone. I'm sure Ozpin wouldn't have offered this to you if he thought you weren't ready. So, cheer up and enjoy this. Besides tomorrow is only the opening ceremony, and then initiation the next day. Classes don't actually start for three days. Soo, you'll have plenty of time to calm down."

Ruby looked up to her sister to see a confident smile light the room. Her lilac gaze giving extra assurance that she would look out for her and protect her if she needed it. Yang was always over protective of her, always watching out for her, and always there to help her. She was the best sister anyone could ever ask for, and right now she was making her feel a little relieved.

"C'mon, lets go get some lunch. We need to hurry if were going to make that hike later." Yang said, motioning Ruby towards the kitchen. Ruby had not forgotten about their afternoon appointment, but she was consumed with anxiety and the last-minute rush to get packed she pushed it to the back of her mind. It was the most important part of their day and felt a little guilty for letting time slip by. Plus, they also had a dinner planned with their dad that evening, and didn't want to come back home late.

The sisters went into the kitchen and made a couple of sandwiches, sharing a bag of chips and a couple of drinks, and sat at the table conversing with each other; Ruby enjoying the time as she had not had many opportunities over the summer to spend time with her older sister. Yang spent many days with her friends as most of them were going to different schools this year. Ruby was always surprised by how far students traveled across the continents to attend the various combat schools and huntsman academies. She didn't have many friends, but the ones she did were from other far off places in Sanus and other kingdoms.

They sat there in conversation for nearly an hour before they noticed time ticking by. They still had a long trek to take and knew if they didn't leave soon, they would be returning very late to enjoy a dinner with their dad. Both girls ended their conversation and quickly cleaned up their mess and proceeded to go get ready for their journey.

Yang chose to wear her usual combat attire; a bright orange crop top embroidered with her emblem with her usual brown jacket on top (both only covering her top half exposing her midriff). She also wore her black signature short shorts that allowed her long legs to be on full display, but also aided her flexibility in combat. She strapped on a pair of brown knee-high combat boots complemented with a pair of thigh high orange socks. She finished her getup with a white flowy skirt that only covered her back half as well as a brown satchel she used to carry spare ammo secured around her hips. She strapped on her trusted duo, beaming a bright yellow glow as she had been polishing the pair of gauntlets last night. Locked and loaded, she was ready to go and headed for the living room where she hoped Ruby was waiting for her, only to pass by her room to see her still struggling to finish.

Ruby was just finishing lacing her black corset that displayed a certain subtle gothic feel; it also responsible for holding up her ruffley black combat skirt. Yang thought although she always wore some kind of mixture of black and red, she looked even more innocent; the skirt having a silky black sheen on the top layer, and ruffley red layers underneath almost looking like the many layers of a rose itself. With the skirt in place, it made it more difficult for her to put on and lace up her shin high combat boots, complete with a pair of black silky stockings that went all the way up her thighs. She finished her outfit by strapping on a utility belt that she used to hold cartridges of extra ammo, her rose emblem she wore proudly, and a small chain of stray fifty caliber bullets.

The bullets many thought were blanks and just for show, but they were more special than that. They were special dust rounds that she reserved for only extreme occasions (mostly because fifty caliber dust rounds were incredibly expensive thanks to the Schnee Dust Company. She had spent half a years savings just to acquire them). They could allow her to suddenly engulf an area in intense flames, trap a target in a statue of solid ice, propel herself at an incredible speed (in combination with her semblance) that made her look like a laser shooting in the sky, and whatever else dust can do. She carried them everywhere she carried Crescent Rose, but rarely ever used them.

Yang studied her sister's almost finished appearance as she straightened out the small wrinkles in her skirt. Yang was beautiful and she knew it, but she always believed Ruby was very attractive in her own way. Although her choice of clothing was more modest than Yang's, it didn't stop them from highlighting her own appealing features. The corset was usually strapped on tight which highlighted the gentle curves and shape of her figure. The thick skirt not allowing to reveal anything, but the stockings did the same as her top half, giving definition to the shape and curves of her legs. Her red short wavy hair slightly coming onto her face gave more detail to her shining and brilliant silver eyes. Although Yang possessed a wider more charming smile, Ruby's own displayed her bubbly and gentle nature that just made the darkest of days glow. To add, Ruby's natural scent emanated the smell of fresh roses. Possibly due to the side effect of her semblance, but none the less it was comforting. Sometimes Yang would hug Ruby just to smell her (as weird as that may sound). But don't let her innocent and gentle appearance (and smell) fool you. Ruby is very petite compared to her sister, and shorter, but she packs a punch.

Thanks to Crescent Rose and its ridiculous weight, she built an upper body strength that challenged Yang's. Ruby was not a hand to hand fighter like her sister was, but her skill with the deadly scythe is what landed her the early entrance into one of Remnant's most prestigious schools. Yang had tried once to wield Crescent Rose thinking she could master any weapon, but she was so wrong. Although her upper strength surpassed Ruby's, she could never figure out how to balance the weight on her body, let alone swing the thing with any effectiveness. She tried firing the high caliber rifle thinking her experience with her own high-powered shotgun could handle it, but the upper portion of her arms hated her for it. She didn't get knocked on her tail end like most others, but the recoil that attacked her body made it feel like she had been rammed by a Boarbatusk. She was always amazed after that experience how effortlessly Ruby handled Crescent Rose, making it seem like nothing.

But what really gave her that innocent appeal was what followed last, and something she couldn't leave anywhere without. Ruby slung her bright red hooded cloak over her shoulders, securing them in place with two cross pendants on either side that had been made by their uncle Qrow. Once she was complete, Yang noticed she was softly petting the material of her cloak in her hands, admiring its texture, but reminiscing its sentimental value.

Ruby gazed at the material in her hand, a solemn but loving grin formed on her face. A stray tear escaped her eye and landed on her cloak, making a small wet spot as she continued in her thoughts. The cloak had been specially hand made by her mother, she only passing away when Ruby was only a very young child. Ruby didn't have many memories of her mother, but the ones she did recount she cherished and made the cloak that much more special; it was the first and only gift she remembers from her mother. She could almost feel the love in the stitching as she gently caressed the soft textures. The cloak was simple, but the material almost felt premium in quality.

"Hey sis…" Yang said in a soft tone with a loving grin. "You ready to go?"

"Yea." Ruby whimpering, but coming out of her comfortable thoughts. She gave a confident nod and both sisters headed for the door only to be halted by a familiar sound coming from outside. Energetic barks coming from the porch outside made both sisters turn and stare at each other, drawing large smiles from both as they knew who was waiting. Both girls began their sprint for the door, Ruby grabbing Crescent Rose in its broken-down state by the door and almost kicked the door open in excitement.

Zwei was sitting on the bottom step of the porch, tail wagging in the air indicating his happiness; tongue sticking out and panting softly. The moment he saw the sisters, he stood up and started running in circles before he found Yang's gaze and shot up into her arms; Yang giving the dog one of her brutal over the top hugs that made you feel your insides where being squeezed out of you. Zwei didn't mind though. He may have looked like a cute fluffy little dog that stood only two feet high, but he was as strong as a mountain.

The beloved dog had accompanied their uncle Qrow on a mission through Anima before the start of summer. Zwei often went with their dad or uncle on missions, often even assisting in the fighting. It was odd to see their dog fight, but it was another trait that gave Zwei his own little charm. They were just surprised how strong the dog's head-butts actually were. Yang even sparred with the little beast once, coming out victorious but covered in large bruises all over her body. She was sore for days after that, but Zwei recovering quickly and running circles around her the next day.

But with Zwei's sudden unexpected appearance, Ruby searched for another familiar face. She hopped off the porch, Yang still hugging and petting the dog as if it were life or death, scanning the area in front of her. Their home was more or less in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a think vibrant forest that looked even more beautiful in the fall season when the leaves began their ritual colour change. Only a small clearing giving their home room to thrive. Their dad was into gardening and the evidence of his hobby was displayed around the home as small organized beds of flowers surrounded the wood style home giving an added appeal and comfort.

As she scanned the area, she saw whom she suspected would be coming. Slowly making his way up the dirt path through the forest, Qrow approached with hands in his pockets and walking in a motion that gave off a slightly over confident bravado, but it exuded a coolness that Ruby found to be part of his charm.

He wore his usual mission attire; a pair of simple back pants with black combat boots, a white collared button up shirt accented with grey down the middle (often only buttoned up partially to reveal his upper chest), a single silver ring on his right index finger, complemented with a silver cross pendant that he wore in an angle around his neck. Adding to his signature look was his own cloak, darker shade of red compared to Ruby's; almost the colour of blood. It mimicked more the style of a cape considering how thin it was and not able to cover his own petite but muscular form. Ruby recounted that he had mentioned once his cloak was larger and similar to her own and able to cover his body, but after years of adventuring on some of the more dangerous missions Ozpin only trusted to Qrow, it began to fray and thin out.

Tucked away on the small of his back was the inspiration Ruby got for designing Crescent Rose. The long two-handed sword was as heavy as Crescent Rose, but Qrow was strong enough to be able to wield it single handed and with deadly efficiency and speed. It was equipped with a double barrel shotgun near the head of the grip; its design was very clever. The gun could be fired with the sword in its current form but it was not secured to the weapon and could swivel in case a more awkward shot was needed; those shots though required the blade to snap out of place to allow the mechanism of the firearm to swivel freely. The most enticing feature though was its fully extended form. In a sudden mechanical fashion, the blade could transform into a deadly scythe that would make most quiver at the sight. Somehow Qrow managed to compartmentalize the blade to allow the blade to extend but with the famous curve of a scythe. The only awkward part that Ruby wondered about was how he was able to wield the extended weapon with any accuracy with how the snath of the body had a deep curve to it. Nonetheless, Ruby was always fascinated with the weapon and it's what lead her to designing her own.

After studying him from afar, Ruby suddenly sprang into action, engaging her semblance in a spurt of excitement, and rushed toward her approaching uncle; a trail of rose petals and a comforting aroma of fresh roses left behind. Although it was a side effect of using her semblance, people often were pleased by the sight only adding to her gentle nature.

"UNCLE QROWWWWW!...Hi!" Ruby screamed out. She reached her uncle in breathtaking time, diving into her uncle with elation. As quickly as she got there, she wrapped herself (legs included) around her uncle's waist as if holding on for dear life. Qrow all but familiar with Ruby's way of greeting him, gave a small smile and playful wink in return; ruffling her short red hair into small messy strands.

"Hey there kiddo…missed me much?" Qrow said in his raspy voice.

"OF COURSE I MISSED YOU! But…" Ruby screamed out, still surprised to see her uncle, but got curious as to why he was home. "I thought your mission would last another few weeks."

"Dear ol Ozpin recalled me a few weeks into the mission. I was reassigned to an area in the southern most areas of Sanus. Apparently, a small horde of Grimm were gathering and needed to be thinned out. Mission ended a little early, so here I am…by the way, congrats on getting into Beacon! I also heard about the dust robbery you stopped."

Ruby released her death grip on her uncle and stood up to stare into his lightish red eyes. He still held a charming, but loving smile as they stared at each other. Suddenly she began to get those rattled nerves again as she remembered what was ahead of her.

"T-Thanks, I can't help but feel nervous though. I feel all this pressure being the youngest ever to be admitted to a huntsman academy. I just don't want to disappoint Professor Ozpin and the confidence he has in me." Ruby stated with anxiety behind her voice. She was playing with her fingers, growing even more nervous at the thought of going to Beacon. She really didn't feel like she truly was ready, but apparently Ozpin thought otherwise.

Qrow nodded in understanding as their gazes met again; he still holding a confident grin. "Don't you worry about that pipsqueak. I'm sure that stopped robbery isn't the only thing old Oz saw in you. I trust Oz and his intuition as a huntsman. He knows potential when he sees it and your going to do great…your mother would be so…" Qrow stopped mid-sentence as he noticed his niece suddenly dropped her gaze off him and beaming at the ground. He could see a few trails of tears start to run down her small face, and a few droplets now discolouring the dirt. "Ruby, I didn't mean t-"

"No its ok." Ruby cutting her uncle off. "I think mom would be proud of me to. It's just I wish she can see how far I've come and what I have accomplished. I don't know much about her, but the stories you and dad have shared with me always give me a better idea of who she was." Ruby still staring at the ground, recounting some of the fond memories she did have of her mother. She had died when she was very young, but she did remember a few loving moments they shared.

Qrow stepped closer, pressing a gentle hand to the side of her face raising it only for their gazes to meet again. Ruby met her uncle's red stare, liquid still pooling in her eyes. Her uncle wore a sympathetic but loving grin that made her feel a little more comfort knowing that although her mother was not with her, she still had a loving family.

"Your mother was a great huntress, one of the best. She loved you and Yang very much and I KNOW your going to be just as great, if not greater."

Qrow may not have been her true uncle (considering Yang was her half-sister whose own mother just happened to be Qrow's twin sister), but he was family all the same and he could see the love he had for her. It made her smile and her tears dry as she was comforted by the gesture.

The smile returned to her face and she leaned into Qrow to give a loving hug in which he returned. Ruby was always sensitive about her mother, but usually recovered quickly thanks to her gentle, bubbly, energetic persona. It was always a wonder how she had very few friends, but she was always socially awkward. She'd rather spend all her free time tinkering and learning about weapons than meeting new people. She did have a few friends, but she was not a big social bug like her sister was.

Suddenly she remembered why she was outside. "Oh, uncle Qrow, sorry but Yang I were about to head out." She stated. Qrow nodding in understanding. Ruby turned back to see her sister still playing with Zwei in the yard. "YYYYAAAaaaangggg, we have to get going!" she shouted. Yang looked in their direction and quickly ran over; Zwei naturally following.

"Hey Qrow!" Yang greeting her uncle with an energetic tone. "Good to see ya, though me and Ruby were just about to leave. Are you sticking around for a while? We're planning a dinner with dad tonight and would love to catch up. Oh! Right dad isn't home at the moment though. He went to do errands before returning to work tomorrow."

Their dad attended Beacon, just like Yang's mother, Ruby's mother, and the sister's uncle. All of them were part of the same team in those days. After they had graduated, their team stayed together for a bit and took on the role of huntsman and huntresses as they journeyed together on missions. It wasn't until Yang was born that their dad decided to stop going on missions and instead got a job teaching at Signal. However, when both the sisters grew up and started attending Signal, their dad started going on missions again at the request of Professor Ozpin. He didn't want to leave Ruby and Yang behind as he went on a mission, but he found it difficult to say no to Ozpin. However, Qrow decided he was going to take a break himself from missioning and instead took up their dad's place at Signal for a while, and watching over them. That's really when Ruby started developing her own combat style and got the inspiration for her weapon. Qrow had taken Ruby under his wing, teaching her everything he could about being a huntress, mastering a scythe, and controlling her semblance.

Qrow nodded in understanding, "You girls have fun. I still need to talk with Tai about my recent mission so I guess I'll just be staying the night. Il be here when you return." He said with his cool charm. He put his hands back in his pockets and started walking towards the wood house; Qrow knew he could just make himself at home. Zwei however did not follow the tall dark-haired man back and instead opted to stay with the sisters.

They began their journey on the dirt path that fortunately led all the way to where they were heading. It was a long walk, but it was something that needed to be done. With Zwei following the sisters, they headed out, but Ruby was still lost in her thoughts.

She recounted the conversation she just had with Qrow, feeling like his words of encouragement sounded like there was a deeper meaning in them. She knew Qrow was a very mysterious person, but felt he was always honest with her and Yang. She pushed the thought aside however as Yang started conversing with her. It was going to be a long walk, but at least she had company.

* * *

The girls felt they had been walking for hours through the forest. They encountered a small pack of Beowolves along the way but were easily dispatched; Zwei even getting in a few kills. Patch is a peaceful and comfortable island, but they did have Grimm all the same (mostly just Beowolves). Thankfully they usually kept to themselves, but when they did cause trouble to the various small villages and towns they were easily always taken care of with little to no damage.

The girls had made their way to the northern most part of the island; time only continuing to make the afternoon older. The sky still clear of any clouds, lost its vibrant blue colour a little while ago, now displaying a comforting orange hue as the sun was beginning its daily ritual. Ruby figuring there was about another two hours left of sunlight.

They were practically at their destination as they came out of the forest into a large field. There were a few trees scattered throughout the area but it was mostly just small hills and grass. On the opposite side was another forest treeline where the pathway ended. That's where the sisters were headed. They walked in a leisurely pace, Zwei still energetically following behind.

As they were mid-way through the field, they could hear faint and soft howls in the distance. They stopped and looked towards the source only to have their suspicions confirmed. Another, but smaller pack of Beowolves gathered on the far side of the field to their left, not noticing the girls standing in the clearing.

Ruby was quick to grab her scythe that was tucked on the small of her back but before she could extend it to its true form, a firm but gentle hand grabbed onto her shoulder, stopping her. She looked behind to see her sister displaying a confident and considerate expression with a loving smile and gentle lilac eyes.

"It's ok sis, I got this one. You just go on ahead. I'll take Zwei with me just in case." Ruby wasn't surprised by her sister's offer as she was always thinking about others before herself. She looked again toward the pack in the distance and noticed the Grimm appeared to be younger than the ones they had encountered earlier. She knew Yang could easily take them, but felt she should help. But before she could protest, she felt her sister softly shove her in the direction they were headed and began walking toward the pack, whistling for Zwei to follow. She stared a moment longer as she saw Yang prepare her gauntlets for the easy fight. She smiled contently, mentally thanking her sister.

She turned back toward the end of the pathway ahead of her and started walking in a brisker pace than before. She looked at the sky again noticing the orange hue starting to fade. It would be dark soon, but she still had time.

She reached the end of the path and was now standing in front of the treeline in front of a small narrow clearing going through. She made her way toward the opposite exit taking in the beautiful nature that surrounded her, a cliff and an ocean slowly coming into view. Exiting the other side, the view was as incredible as she remembered. She stood near the edge of the cliff; a gentle, calm and sparkling blue ocean spanned as far as she could see. The air was slightly cooler here, but usually was near the waters surrounding the island. Her cloak gently waving along with the soft and gentle breeze that calmed the area; her hair dancing along as red strands flowed in front of her face.

Ruby smiled brightly as the sight before her was too relaxing and peaceful; she wished she could come out here more often. But thanks to her over protective dad, she could only come if someone had accompanied her. Tai knew she could easily take on the Grimm on the island, but he never took the chance to let her go alone (he had his reasons). She pushed that annoyance out her mind as she continued to take in the sight.

She moved closer to the edge of the cliff, her eyes beaming in peace. The wide blue ocean was calm and tranquil, with only very little waves meeting the wall of the cliff down below. The glow of the setting sun seemed even more vibrant from this view without the various treelines and hills the sisters passed on their way there. Although the cliffside was rocky in parts, flowers of various colours laid scattered through out the area adding a great sense of beauty. As she looked to her left, she saw what she came for.

There was an area of the cliff extended outwards hovering above the ocean. She made her way over, enjoying the sound of the waves lightly crashing against the cliff wall below. The area was rocky, but the area around the overhang had more grass and flowers planted that painted a more serene image. She stopped at the mouth of the overhang and saw what she had come for, what she had always come for before leaving for school.

A small stone tablet laid in the middle near the edge. She slowly and gently walked towards it, many thoughts now consuming her mind as she was fighting back tears. Now standing in front, she saw the familiar image of the same rose emblem she proudly wore herself every day. Her composure now collapsing as she read the familiar underlying text…

 _Summer Rose_

 _Thus Kindly I Scatter_

Ruby gently lowered herself to the ground, her knees digging into the grass while her body propped itself on top of her feet. She wrapped herself in her cloak as it was a good insulator and kept her warm. She couldn't fight back her emotions anymore and liquid was quickly pooling into her eyes, and flowing out like a river down her face. She stared at the sight for a few moments before she could find the breath to speak.

"H-Hi mom…" she whimpered. Before she could continue, she had to wipe some of the tears out of her eyes as her vision was becoming blurry. She stared at the gravestone for a few moments in silence, the sounds of her surroundings and the calming light from the sunset relaxing her. "Sorry I haven't come to see you in a while. Things have been busy this summer. But I have a lot of news this time."

She had to wipe more tears as talking to her mother's gravestone was beginning to flood her mind with memories. She continued her lonely conversation aloud, recounting all the events she experienced that summer. She recapped about the new enhancements she made to Crescent Rose, a friend she made walking through a park once that she hasn't seen since, Qrow's early return, about her dad and how he was doing, all the things her and Yang did over the summer, about the terrible dream she had only a few weeks ago (that causing a little more grief and anxiety as she recounted the memories). She spoke about everything with her mother, never in any particular order. However, she did save one thing for last.

"A few weeks ago, I stopped a bunch of bad guys from robbing a dust shop in Vale. I was able to take out all the henchman but the leader got away. I ended up meeting Professor Ozpin after I had been scolded by a Master Huntress that showed up during the fight to help. We talked for a bit, not about the robbery or fighting but about me, and he suddenly offered me admittance into Beacon."

She started feeling that anxiety again she had been feeling over the last few weeks leading up to now. She was still very worried about how she would do at the new school.

"It's always been my dream to become a huntress, just like you. All I've done is work hard improving to one day be able to go to Beacon, graduate, and start travelling the world like you did. Protecting those that can't protect themselves. Professor Ozpin see's something in me, and he didn't hesitate to offer me entrance into Beacon. It almost felt like he knew me, and what I was capable of and that I should start early improving my skills. I don't know how I really feel about it all, but at least Yang will be there to help me."

The conversation went on for a little while longer. The sky was beginning to turn dark, and the bright blue glow of the shattered moon was creeping up steadily in distance. The sparkling of the ocean was now gone with the absence of the sun's brilliant shine. Ruby stopping her conversation, took her eyes of the gravestone and observed her surrounding.

Ruby's semblance had an obvious side effect of leaving behind rose petals and its fresh aroma. However, that side effect also can be triggered by deep and intense emotions, like she was feeling right now. The ground around her suddenly was covered in her red petals. Sniffing, she could smell the aroma of her semblance being released. She noticed a few petals started drifting from above her; petals were falling down as they were now appearing above her as well. This has happened before on her visits, and had always wondered how her semblance could do this. She snapped her gaze back to the gravestone, realizing there was more to say before the sun set.

"I-I…" she whimpered. The flow of tears now increasing in intensity, trying to get the last few words out knowing she had to leave. "I love you mom. I miss you so much. I won't be back for a while, but hopefully next time I will have many stories to tell." She brought up her hand to wipe away the river of tears that had been flowing down since she got there. Even though she always had these casual conversations with her mother, she couldn't help but always be emotional. The sight sometimes still unreal to her. However, she wiped up all the remaining tears, wiped her eyes, and lifted a happy subtle grin to her face while staring at the stone. She reached out, placed a hand over top the rose emblem engraved on the surface, sliding her hand up and down to feel the engraving on her skin. She bent down gently to plant a soft kiss. "Goodbye mom."

She lifted herself off the ground, taking in one more glance at the sight before slowly turning around to make her way back. She stopped suddenly as she noticed her sister and Zwei quietly standing patiently close by. Her sister slowly walked over, a loving smile plastered on her face. She placed her hand on her shoulders with a soft and gentle grip. "You ready to head back sis?"

Ruby's tears had dried up by now, a comforting smile still holding steady. She nodded, silently informing her sister she was ready to go. They made their way back through the narrow clearing, and back onto the pathway that lead all the way home. They reached the other side of the field where Yang battled the Beowolves by herself. Ruby took one more glance back towards the narrow clearing, smiling in content that she was able to speak to her mom again. It was going to be a long time before she came back, but next time she would be a full-fledged huntress in training. She uttered a 'thank you' under her breath.

She turned her gaze back in front of her. Yang was walking just ahead of her with Zwei in between them. It was dark now, but the bright blue glow of the moonlight was allowing them to see with ease. A few lamp posts were laid about the forest trail giving some added light. The walk back to their forest home felt shorter than when they had left. They reached the end of the trail, thankfully without encountering anymore Grimm.

They could see the lights on in their home, along with the sounds of hearty laughter coming from inside. Qrow and their dad must have been having a good time waiting for the sisters to return. Although they were supposed to cook the dinner tonight, they could smell the delicious hint of barbequed meats and sauce in the air, knowing that their dad and Qrow had started cooking. Good thing since the sisters returned a little later than intended, and they were hungry after the long walk and mild fighting.

They made their way to the front door, Yang heading inside but Ruby lingering for a moment longer. She turned back around and stared into the sky, now controlled by the shattered moon in full display. She saw a shooting star shoot through the sky, Ruby smiling as she was speaking in her thoughts.

 _To Beacon!_


End file.
